A Summoner's Journey
by savannahamminga
Summary: Tsuna was just your normal below average Summoner. he was bullied and didn't have any friends, until he tried a new type of Circle. little did he know that it would turn his world upside down and all around. Now, he has to save not only his world, but the worlld of the Summon's as well. Summoner AU Arcobaleno/27 pairing
1. Chaper one: Intro

A Summoner's Journey

Here is a new fic from me. BYAKURAN WILL NOT BE A BAD GUY IN THIS FIC! I AM USING THE SAME BYAKURAN FROM THE SHOW, SO HE WAS EVIL BEFORETSUNADEFEATED HIM, BUT, NOW HE IS A GOOD GUY!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>There was once a war.<p>

A war to end all wars.

A war between the Supernatural World: The Aether, and the Human World: Earth.

It was started by a mysterious dimensional Traveler named Byakuran. He had traveled from world to world, searching for one specific person in each world. He always found him and the two always fought. Except, in this world he had not yet been born. So in his boredom, Byakuran started the war by killing the Rain Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch, and blamed it on a human. Soon after starting the war, he disappeared

The war raged on, countless lives were lost, until one woman, named Luce ended the war and brought peace to the land. She was the first Summoner. She taught her craft to her most precious people, including one Giotto Vongola.

Many generations of sunmmoners passed and the truth of the war was lost to many. Aether and Earth now exists in harmony, summoners are now highly regarded and are put into special schools.

Which leads us to the main character of this tale: Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada. A Summoner with an amazing power contained within his deceptively fragile body.

Come with me and watch as he grows and learns and changes not only the world he lives in, but the world of Aether as well.

* * *

><p>There's that. Not very long, I know, but this was just a brief introduction to my version of the Summoner AU. This will fill the Sunday slot. I have a monster tamer AU in the works, but don't expect it for a while.<p>

Reviews = Motivation which = More chapters

Fan Art = previews of future events and super special bonus chapters to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter two: Summoning a Calm Storm

A Summoner's Journey

I have decided to take a break from Sky Arcobaleno's game to try and work out the plot.

I have decided to post early because of the 11 reviews that i have recieved.

Here is the first actual chapter.

Question Answer:

The guardians will be Aetheri, but they will not be appearing for a while. Even Hibird is an Aetherian.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he looked at the chalk circles in front of him. It was a new one that he had never tried before, not that he had ever had any success before with summoning, other than the pink Puffball he had summoned when he was five. He still had the Puffball as his pet, he had named her Mimi.<p>

Puffball's were the weakest of the Aetheri. They were little bird like creatures that were more fluff than creature. They had no known combat capabilities and were used as companions and messengers.

"Tsu-Tsu!" Mimi chirped as she flied around his head. He looked around the summoning room of Zephyr Academy.

"Well, Mimi, her I go!" the 17 year old Summoner said in faux excitement.

Tsuna kneeled and placed his hands in the smaller circle, the Focus Circle. And Focused his Will and Intent into the Summoning. He instantly felt the drain on his Life Energy as he tried to call an Aetherian to his Summon Circle. After what felt like an eternity, a burst of crimson energy exploded within the Circle, contained by the Summoning Barrier that the Circle created. Tsuna did not stop Focusing until the drain stopped and he summoning was complete.

He tried to stand up… and ended up falling on his bottom. He gave a self-depreciating laugh and looked up to see what kind of Creature he had Summoned.

The Aetherian was a tall and athletic looking male with pale skin, Chinese looking facial features and Black as pitch hair that had short bangs and a long braid. He was wearing a martial arts uniform in a very deep crimson. All in all he was very beautiful in an ethereal way, as is the norm for humanoid Aetheri. Tsuna then noticed the black Fox ears and the three black fluffy tail's swinging around lazily. He then noticed thee red pacifier hanging around his neck. The Aetherian was giving Tsuna a curious look.

"H-hello, I'm Tsunayoshi. I was hoping you could answer some questions for me?" he asked the Kitsune Aetherian.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi, I am Fon. What do you wish to ask me?" Fon asked back. Tsuna noted that he had a very nice voice.

"Do you know who or what caused the Ever War? I am writing a book on the War and I have never found a definite cause in all of my research." Tsuna said with a slight blush.

"A man named Byakuran caused the War by killing a friend of mine and blaming it on a human. Why are you writing a book on the Ever War?" Fon asked.

"I want to dispel hostilities and preconceived notions that are wrong and unfair to the Aetheri. You are my second successful Summoning, the first was Mimi, over there." Tsuna motioned to the Puffball on a bird perch in the corner of the large room. "As you can see, she can not answer much." Tsuna gave a sheepish smile. "I Summoned her when I was five, on accident."

"I see." Fon had a thoughtful look on his face. He smiled after a few moment, seeming to come to a decision. "You and I will form a Pact, if you wish. That way I can tell you what you want to know and get protection from bullies, and I will be able to see Earth, or at least some of it." Fon offered.

"What makes you think I am being bullied?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"I can see the bruises that you are trying to hide, several look clearly like hand prints." Fon pointed out with a gentle smile.

Tsuna blushed lightly and the sighed inwardly. " Okay, let's make a Pact… uh, how do we do this again?" Tsuna asked with a very sheepish smile.

Fon laughed, it sounded like amazing, like nothing Tsuna had ever heard before. "It's a bit different from bonding with Puffball's. Which hand is your dominant hand?"

Tsuna held out his right hand. Fon placed his own right hand over Tsuna's after he turned Tsuna's palm up. I want you to Focus your Will and Intent into my palm, and I will do the same to yours. If done right, the Pact Mark will appear on the back of our hands." Fon explained. Tsuna did as he asked, he once again felt the drain. He also then felt a rush of energy into his system from Fon. Fon's energy felt chaotic like a storm, much unlike the soft simmer of his own energies. It was over after about a minute. Tsuna felt his knees give out; he braced for impact with the hardwood flooring, but he was shocked when a pair of strong, gentle arms caught him before he fell.

"Careful, Tsuna, I don't want you t hurt yourself, now." Fon said as he picked Tuna up, bridal style. "Where do you live?" he asked his Summoner. Tsuna felt his face go red, but he snuggled closer, feeling safe for the first time since he was four years old. He felt his eye's droop as sleep started to claim him. Fon noticed.

"In the east dorms, second floor, room 27…" Tuna said before he fell asleep, feeling protected and warm. Fon looked over at Mimi, who then alighted into the air and started flying around Fon's head.

"Follow Mimi, follow Mimi." The pink Puffball said before she flew out of the doorway. Fon followed the bird like creature and was soon lead out in to the Campus courtyard. It was a cold winter night, snow up to Fon's ankles blanketed the ground and glowed under the full moon. He held Tsuna closer to his body, trying to keep the much more fragile human warm. He frowned. Now that he thought about it, Tsuna was very light for his age and height. 'People must be stealing his food as well as physically abusing him.' Fon thought as he followed the Puffball into a building six minutes away from the Summoning Hall.

* * *

><p>Fon after navigating the halls of the east dorm found Tsuna's dorm room. Mimi concentrated a bit and the key came out of Tsuna's pocket. The key held some of Mimi's power, so she could move it with her Will. Fon thanked the Puffball and unlocked Tsuna's door, not shocked to find it vandalized. Fon shook his head. His nephew would have some things to say about that, if he were here.<p>

The dorm room looked more like an apartment, with an entry hallway, a living room attached to it, a kitchen to that, a hallway leading to the bathroom, and then a few steps further to the bedroom. The furniture was sparse, but what was there was very comfortable. The living room contained a plush brown couch and matching love seat, a coffee table in front of both, a T.V a comfortable wood rocking chair, and a curio cabinet full of blown glass figurines. The kitchen was simple and had a stove, a counter and cabinets with a microwave and a refrigerator, there was a sink built into the counter top. The bathroom contained a shower/tub hybrid, a toilet and a sink with a small storage area behind the door. The bedroom held only a bed and a dresser. All in all it could be more homey, but Fon figured that he would work on it with Tsuna. He pulled the blankets down a bit on the bed, laid Tsuna down, and covered him up.

Fon examined the mark on Tsuna's right hand. It was his mark. It was a three tailed black fox in a circle of crimson flames. He then examined the mark Tsuna gave him. It was a red and Orange Phoenix wreathed in rainbow flames. Fon felt his eyes go wide. The last person to have a mark with rainbow flames was also the last one to Summon any of the Arcobaleno, Luce. Fon felt determination to protect Tsuna even more than he already was going to.

He teleported himself back to the Aether to Tell the other Arcobaleno that he would not be around very much and to gather some of his belongings. He was also going to find another Puffball for Tsuna, as a gift.

* * *

><p>Reviews = Motivation which = More chapters and Faster Updates!<p>

Fan Art = previews of future events and super special bonus chapters to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
